


He is Finally Mine

by Tech_Nay_Blade



Series: Yandere Sides (Sanders Sides) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Battle, Blood, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Rivals (Yandere Simulator), Multi, Rap Battles, Yandere, Yandere Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Yandere Logan, knifes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tech_Nay_Blade/pseuds/Tech_Nay_Blade
Summary: Logan and Roman both love Virgil but who will get him first?we will see ;)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Yandere Sides (Sanders Sides) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980853
Kudos: 21





	He is Finally Mine

**Author's Note:**

> There is a Yandere Rap Battle reference in the fic ( Yandere Rap Battles. Yandere-chan vs Yandere-Kun)  
> Logan is the guy  
> Roman is the Girl
> 
> Roman is also genderbent so oof

Logan was walking with Virgil in the halls talking to him, Roman HATED this so she was going to do something about it. Roman just had to wait for her precious Virgil to leave and be in class. 

Once Virgil was in class Roman went up to Logan and dragged him away from the crowd “what the hell?” Logan said as he looked at Roman. “Shut up Logan,” she said as she walked, soon they made it away from the crowd and Roman pinned Logan to the wall and she looked up at him “Stay away from Virgil, he is mine, don’t even try to take him or I will kill you” Roman Threatened.

Logan chuckled and he lifted Roman’s chin to look at her better (wow sexual tension much) “sure you’re gonna kill me. You can’t even get the courage to go up and talk to him” he said as he then gripped her chin “he is mine, so stay out of this” Logan said in a low voice. Roman huffed then shoved away from him and glared daggers at him, but Logan just laughed it off and he shook his head. “Oh wow, I'm so scared,” Logan said as he then got close to her and he gripped her chin again and made Roman look up “Don’t. Get. In. The. Way.” Logan said coldly before walking away. 

A few days later Roman was the one talking with Virgil, and Logan was enraged. He didn’t want some preppy girl to take away his love, he didn’t want to lose him, he didn’t want to feel empty again. Logan stared blankly at the two as they walked. Logan wanted to do nothing else to be in Roman’s spot. “He will be mine, I will do anything to be with Virgil” he mumbled as he then walked to the class where he would soon see Virgil. 

In class, Logan sat next to Virgil and he looked at him through the corner of his eye ‘he’s so beautiful’ Logan thought as he watched Virgil write and doodle in his notebook. Logan just wanted to be alone with him and just cuddle him and protect him from danger, but no Roman just had to be in the way of that. He was willing to kill if it meant getting Virgil to love him.

Time skip a few months after Logan and Roman “talked” Roman huffed in anger as she grabbed Logan and pulled him away from the crowd yet again and she crossed arms “Try to steal my Senpai? Who do you think you're dealing with? If you try and take him just know I have a knife at home with your name on it. I'm the hero of the story, you are the fanboy wannabe, But if you really wanna fight, huh, then please try and beat me, There are many things that I can do that you would never dare, I doubt you'd have the courage to take and claim Senpai's underwear Or tie a rival to a chair and make her wish she was never bornSo drop the act and leaveI'm sure you are missing some freaky cable porn” 

Logan chuckled and he looked down at him “It's funny how the world is so enamored with your position, That only a girl can fill your part for a story's true fruition But, you see, let me tell you about rule 63  
"All characters have an opposite-sex counterpart" like me. I'm the guy you don't wanna mess with, so you better run and hide, I'll laugh my ass off as I slice your throat open and watch you die. It's not like Senpai will miss you since he'll just end up loving me. So I'll give you one verse to back away and beg me for mercy”

“You think that you're scary? Let me show you something frightening  
You can't exist in a world filled with Social Justice Lightning  
"A man can't be a Yandere, he's a stalker, take him out!"  
My sex give me a pass, you're what they cry wolf about” Roman Smirked as she stepped closer to Logan 

“You think politics will stop me? Just take a look around  
People crave my existence, what does being wrong sound?  
It doesn't matter what we are  
So your little verse just went to waste  
So live Senpai to me, you sad, pathetic waste of space” Logan chuckled and he stepped close to Roman and glared at her 

“You're funny for a dead man  
And now, you're wasting my time  
I have to go make sure Senpai's safe  
I told you, asshole, he's mine  
You won't take him from me  
I'll kill you before you even get a chance” Roman said as she grabbed Logan’s Tie and tugged it a bit 

“You really think so?” Logan said as he smirked pulling out his knife holding it to Roman’s neck 

“I know so,” Roman said as she grabbed her knife as well and held it up to him and she chuckled 

“Alright. Let's dance” Logan growled as he then dug the knife a bit into Roman’s neck. 

After a while, Logan and Roman were bleeding a lot but Logan managed to win the fight, Roman was on the ground bleeding out as her hair covered her bloody back and body. Logan chucked then dragged her body away and burned the body somewhere. After that, he cleaned up and went back into the school building and he chuckled darkly. 

“He is finally mine~”


End file.
